Apology Song
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Axel and Roxas get into a fight and they stop speaking. Axel needs to find a way to apologize to Roxas and win him back. Cue Demyx and his crazy ideas, his guitar, and a thought-up-on-the-spot-song by Axel and you get...? Rated T for swearing and stuffs!
1. Reno's 'Pep' Talk

**Author's Note: **Hey all! How you be doing? Awesome, I hope! Here be a story I've been working on for a few months in between writing the chapters for Unexpected Love. It's 3 or 4 chapters long (I can't remember xD) And yes, it's actually finished before hand! WOOT WOOT! I'll be updating this story every two days, me thinks :D No long waits for this story! yay! Well, anyhoo, I really like this chapter...I think 'cause of Reno maybe? And I hope you do too!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the idea :D  
**Warning: **Well there's quite a bit of swearing, especially from Reno and Axel. And it's AkuRoku...so that means BOY LOVE! Deal with it or get out xD :smiles angelically:

* * *

Chapter 1

Axel lay sprawled out on his daybed, head stuffed into a pillow, lonely as hell.

His older brother, Reno, walked by his room and poked his head in. Axel groaned and Reno rolled his eyes. The elder redhead reached down, took off a shoe, and whipped it at Axel's bright red head. Another, louder groan was heard when the shoe hit its target.

"Oi, Axel, get up!" Reno shouted. Axel picked his head up and tried his best to glare at Reno over his shoulder.

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Actually, I was checking to see if you were still alive, yo. Those sounds you were making sounded like something was dying in here."

"Fuck off, Reno." Axel snapped. But Reno didn't leave as Axel had ordered. Instead he kicked the door wide open and leaned nonchalantly on the frame.

'What's got your feathers all ruffled?" Reno asked. Axel replied with an inaudible answer. "Heh? What was that, Axie?"

"Didn't I tell you to _go away_?!"

"Yes, but since when have I _ever _listened to you?" Reno questioned. He had a point, but Axel wasn't going to admit that out loud. Letting Reno have the pleasure of knowing he was right would only worsen Axel's already horrible mood. Instead, the younger redhead stuffed his head back into his pillow and once again told Reno to shove off.

Reno rolled his eyes for the second time.

"Why don't you go see your own personal ray of sunshine, Roxas, yo? He always seemed to put you in a good mood." No answer came from the boy on the daybed, but a visible cringed at the name of Axel's boyfriend did.

Reno sensed he struck a nerve and raised an eyebrow as he took a walk over to Axel.

"Oh, so the _kid's _your problem?" Reno received yet another muffled "get out", but it was just another vain attempt at getting rid of his nuisance of a brother. Reno crouched down beside Axel and grabbed a fistful of his younger brother's red hair, using it to yank his head up.

Axel let out a loud yelp and glared even harder at Reno.

"_What the fuck,_ Reno!"

"Shut up, Axel, and listen." Reno ordered. He tightened his grip on the younger redhead's hair and watched him cringe again from the sudden pain. "Axel, are you a man?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at the question, but hissed, "Yes." Reno gave him a doubtful look.

"Are you telling the truth?" Axel didn't reply. "'Cause I don't think you are. I mean, no man I know would hole himself up in his room, pouting and sulking over a falling out he had with his boyfriend or girlfriend." Reno slammed Axel's head back down on his pillow before standing and turning his back on Axel. Axel picked up his head as he rubbed the spot where Reno's tight grasp had been.

"Oh what do you know?!"

"A lot more than you, little brother. Especially about relationships, apparently." Reno turned swiftly to poke Axel in the forehead. He received another intense glare, which he returned with his most charming smile.

"Axie; I know that when one has a fight with the one he is with, one does not simply avoid confrontation and hope it blows over. No, one figures out a way to fix the problem so the relationship can be salvaged. That is, if he cares enough about the one he is with to do so." By now, Reno had turned away from Axel once again.

Axel sat up slightly to think about what Reno had said. Reno looked over his shoulder, "So, do you care enough about Roxas to try and fix the situation you currently have stuck yourself in?"

Axel looked up at his brother and their eyes locked.

"I do…" Axel finally whispered.

"You do…what?"

"I _do_ care about Roxas. I _do_ want us to make up…" Reno smiled at the revelation, walked over to the door, and stood beside it.

"Well, you know what you have to do now. So get off your lazy ass and do it!" Reno demanded, pointing out the door. Axel swung his feet off the bed and looked around hesitantly before finally making up his mind to get up.

He pulled on a sweatshirt before walking over to the spot where Reno was currently standing, watching him.

Axel looked at him as he passed by and nodded to him. Reno saluted him and watched as his brother left the room and walked down the stairs.

Reno looked around the room and smiled to himself.

"Looks like my work here is done…"

------

Axel began his way towards Roxas' house by way of running. He got halfway there until he realized something.

He had no clue how he was going to win his small blond back.

"Damn it! What am I going to do?" He yelled.

"About what?" A familiar, perky voice asked from behind him. Axel spun around to come face to face with his best friend, Demyx. He looked beyond his blond friend to notice he had stopped right in front of his house. Explains why he suddenly showed up…

"Roxas," he answered simply to a notably curious Demyx. Demyx seemed to understand immediately.

"Another fight?" Axel nodded. "What about this time?"

"As bad as this sounds, I honestly don't remember. " Axel looked at his friend helplessly. "It's been a rather long time. I feel as if it was about something really stupid, but I'm not so sure, especially since it must be bad enough to have Roxy hating my guts forever."

Demyx frowned deeply. He absolutely hated it when Axel and Roxas fought. They were two of his dearest friends and _the_ cutest couple he'd ever laid his eyes on, so it upset him to hear they were mad enough at each other to not be speaking.

Axel sat down on the curb and slumped over himself, running his fingers through his red locks, saying, "How am I ever going to get him back?"

Demy sat next to him in thought. A few moments of silence passed before he jumped up, snapping his fingers.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, turning to see Axel staring at him curiously. "You could write him a song! It's romantic and _always _works in the movies!"

"Dem, you _are_ aware we aren't in a musical right?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Don't wave it off until you've tried it. I'm telling you, writing Roxas a song telling him how much you are sorry will show him you really care a lot about him. I positive it'll work!"

Axel sighed. "Even if there was a chance in it working, I wouldn't know where to start in the first place. After all, I'm musically challenged. You and Rox are really the only ones who can do stuff like this out of all of us."

"Come on Ax! You have to at least try! I'm sure you'll do better than you think!" Demyx said encouragingly.

"Can't you write it for me?"

Demyx shook his head no. "Nope. It won't have the same meaning if I write it. It has to come from _your _heart." Another sigh came from Axel as he stood up.

"Guess you're right…" Axel said looking down the street and then back at Demyx. "Well I better get to it…"

Demyx nodded and went to say good-bye when another brilliant idea struck him. "Axel, let me come with you! Let me just get my guitar. We might need it!" Demyx turned on his heel and before Axel could protest he was already halfway to his house.

Axel waited for Demyx and a few minutes later, the blond was back, his guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"Ready!" He smiled. Axel shook his head, but said nothing so they began walking down the street, Axel throwing out ideas for his song while Demyx (unable to stop himself) added his own all the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go! First chapter! Woot! Hope you liked it! **_Review_**?!


	2. Roxas Reveals The Problem

**Author's Note: **Okays, so I totally can't stick with the "update every two days" thing. I could last a day. But oh wells. I'm thinking though that I'll update the next chapter when I get at least 6 more reviews (if I can be patient enough), kays? Or something like that.. I don't even know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Diclaimer:** Same as before  
**Warnings:** Not much swearing and the pairing warning is the same as before too.

* * *

Chapter 2

Roxas lay on his side on the couch in the living room of his home, staring off intently at the wall while gripping a tennis ball tight in his hand.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor a little ways in front of him was his brother, Sora, who was staring at him while his best friends, Riku and Kairi, were lounging on other pieces of furniture; Kairi sitting upside-down in one chair, her head resting on the carpet, and Riku lying on another his head and legs hanging off each of the arms.

Sora heaved a heavy sigh, breaking the loud silence in the room.

"Roxas, I hate seeing you like this," he stated. Roxas gave no sign that he'd heard.

"Yeah, it's rather depressing." Kairi added. "Why don't you go talk to Axel instead of waiting for him to come around and apologize?"

"Seriously, you should. It might be awhile before Axel shows up here, asking for forgiveness. You of all people should know he has way too much pride for that." Sora told his unresponsive brother. Riku picked up his head and looked at Roxas.

"What did Axel even do?" Sora looked at him.

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Don't you know? Can't you tell me?" Sora shook his head.

"I don't have a clue. He never explained." Sora replied. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Bet he doesn't even remember what he did, that's why he won't say..." Riku sneered. Roxas' eyes shifted from the wall to Riku, giving him a cold, hard stare.

"Shut it Riku. You don't know what you're talking about." Roxas said monotonously.

"Oh! It speaks!" Riku grinned. "So do you care to tell us what this fight is all about?"

Roxas continued to stare at Riku as if he was looking into his soul. Kairi and Sora both shivered at the intense stare Roxas was giving the silver-haired teen before Kairi looked over at Riku.

"Riku, drop it, okay? Roxas doesn't need you teasing him." Kairi scolded the blue-eyed boy.

"Yeah," Sora agreed before returning his attention to Roxas. "You don't have to tell us, Rox. It's none of our business anyways, isn't that right Riku?" Sora turned to give his best friend a look. Riku shrugged.

"Whatever." Sora sighed before placing his eyes back on his brother. All four of them stayed silent until Riku got up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm gonna head out. Catch'ya later you three." Riku said. Sora, not even turning around, waved as Kairi replied with a bye. A few minutes later, Kairi flipped herself over and stood up.

"I'm gonna head out too. Roxas isn't in the mood to visit and Sora, I can see you are worried about him. Maybe if I'm gone, he'll talk." Kairi suggested. Sora turned and gave her a smile. Before leaving Kairi patted Roxas' leg and told him she hoped he felt better soon.

Then it was just the two brothers. Sora continued to stare at him with concern-filled eyes until suddenly Roxas' own pair of cerulean eyes shifted onto his face. They locked gazes, unblinking, until Roxas' orbs began to suddenly fill up with tears that threatened to fall any minute. He had to blink them away. But Sora, of course being ever observant, caught the tears and scooted closer to him.

He placed a gentle hand on his older brother's head and asked softly, "Rox, what did Axel do to you?"

Roxas stared at Sora for what seemed like forever in an unwavering silence as he blinked away tears.

"Roxas. What did he do?" Sora asked again. Tears began rolling down his blond brother's cheeks as the blond gave up on trying to keep them from falling.

"H-he was flirting...with some kid... I don't know who he was...but I know how Axel flirts and he was _definitely _flirting." Roxas finally blurted out, his voice wavering, but only a little.

"That...that _bastard_." The brunet hissed. Sora rarely swore; only when he was pissed would a swear slip out of his mouth.

Roxas let a barely audible whimper slip from his mouth before he replied, "Sora, don't get mad. I knew we weren't going to last anyway. Just didn't think it would be so soon...But there's no use in you getting angry too. Things won't get better if that happens."

Sora's bitter expression softened a little and Roxas wiped his tear filled eyes before sitting up finally.

"I think I'm gonna head up to my room, now, okay?" He said, as if he needed permission from his younger brother to leave. Sora nodded and smiled as he got up too.

The brunet gave his older brother a quick hug as he told him, "You can find someone better, Rox. You _deserve_ better."

Roxas nodded and thanked him, but as he walked upstairs he wondered if he could really find anyone better. Axel, after all, was _the best _in his mind...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it :D **_Review please? _**


	3. The Apology: In Song Form

**Author's Note: **Here is the third and second-to-last chapter of this fic :D Thank you to all who have favorited/reviewed/and alerted so far. It means a ton!! Anyhoo, there is one thing I'd like to warn you about in this chapter. And that would be the song. OhmyGod, is horrible. It isn't even a song xDD You can tell just by that that I am not and will never be a song writer. :snorts: That was a horror to write. But I'm trying to give myself the benefit of the doubt by telling myself that Axel even said he couldn't write songs, so yeah. **Don't throw tomatoes at me or Axel for the awful song down there.**

Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it! And at least get a laugh out of the badly written "song".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except this idea and the :coughs: "song".  
**Warning:** A badly written song courtesy of Axel, off-key singing, Sora's mouth, a bit of OOCness...Oh and AkuRoku.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So basically you're planning on making it up on the spot, aren't you?" Demyx asked. He was slightly annoyed with his redheaded friend because after all the work they'd done making up a slightly decent song, Axel suddenly decided it didn't sound like something he'd say and scratched it all.

"Basically, yeah." Axel shrugged.

Demyx massaged his temples. He still couldn't get over the fact that he'd spent time on helping Axel with a song only to have it scrapped.

"Okay, okay. I guess you can still make it work..." The blond told him, but even he was unsure.

"Well I'm going to have to, 'cause we're here." Axel stopped abruptly at a small home at the corner of Sunset Avenue. Both teens stared at the home before Demyx finally snapped out of the daze.

"Come on Axe; it's now or never. You can't stand here all day. You'll look like a huge creep to the neighbors." Demyx told him, pushing him along to the back of the house.

"...Right." Axel agreed, sounding nervous. Reaching the back, Axel stood still, staring up at the numerous windows at the back of the house until Demyx handed him some small pebbles. Axel, unsure of what to do with them, looked to Demyx for instructions.

"Sheesh Axel, you really do not watch a lot of movies do you?" The blond asked.

"I do; just I've never seen one that involves someone standing outside someone else's home with a bunch of pebbles in his hand..." Demyx rolled his blue eyes.

"Listen, what you do is you use the pebbles to throw at the window of a person's room... It gets their attention." Demyx explained.

"Oh..." Axel replied, understandingly, and began tossing pebbles at what he figured to be Roxas' window.

Turns out, it wasn't. It was Sora's, and boy, did he looked pissed when he saw the redhead.

"What do you want, ass?" The brunet demanded, sending both of the older teens a glare.

"Sora, I want to speak to Roxas. Where is he?" Axel asked.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Sora replied. Axel stayed calm.

"C'mon Sor, I want to apologize to him! Let me see him!" The redhead pleaded. Sora crossed his arms and looked away.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt him again." Sora said defiantly. In the background, Axel and Demyx heard a familiar voice ask Sora what was going on.

Axel's eyes lit up and he shouted as loud as he could, "Roxas! Roxas! C'mere a sec! I want to talk to you...I _need _to talk to you!"

Roxas poked his head out, looking confused at first, but as soon as he caught sight of Axel, his face returned to an expression of sadness.

"What do you want?" The younger blond questioned, his tone void of emotion.

Axel looked at Demyx, who nodded and whipped out his guitar. He immediately began strumming some cords and Axel looked back up to see Roxas utterly confused as to what was taking place.

Deciding it really was now or never to try and get Roxas to forgive him, Axel opened his mouth and with a very off-key note, he sang, "_Ohhh, Roxas,/please forgive me!/I don't know/what I did to upset you, but I'm/So/Soo-rry!/ I miss you so much/Please, oh please, forgive me!" _

Demyx couldn't help but cringe at the screeching Axel was doing, and Sora actually ducked underneath the windowsill before he started laughing his butt off. Surprisingly enough, Roxas was leaning on the window, listening intently to the "song" Axel was, more or less, singing to him, not giving off an sign that he was going to burst with laughter. Instead, he watched the redhead make a fool out of himself with not even a smile on his face.

Axel took a deep breath and sang another tuneless (despite the fact that the whole reason Demyx was there with his guitar was to help him keep a tune) verse, _"Roxas, I really do miss you!/I need you des-per-ately!/I'm sorry, my blue eyed beauty_/_Really I am/I'll do anything to get you back!/ After all, I am singing you/This God awful song.../Please, don't make me sing anymore/Just say you'll come back/Please, Roxy-poo."_

By the time Axel had finished his rather short "song", he was flushed red; the causes: from both loosing his breath towards the end and embarrassment.

Demyx stop strumming his guitar and both he and Axel stared at Roxas, waiting for a reaction. Softly, from somewhere in the room above, they could hear Sora still laughing at the song.

Roxas stared down at them, unblinkingly, until he finally collapsed onto the window sill, laughing his own head off.

"What the...hell....was that?!" He managed to ask in between fits of laughter. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"A song...for you..." He replied. Roxas could barely catch his breath. "Did you not like it?"

Axel was feeling _very_ embarrassed now and threw a glare at Demyx since, after all, it was his fault for talking him into singing a song to Roxas.

Axel looked at Roxas, whose shoulders were still shaking from laughing, and sighed.

"Come on Demyx, let's just go. It obviously didn't work." Axel waved Demyx on, silently telling him to follow him. Roxas' laughter suddenly stopped as he heard Axel say this. He watched them walk to the front of the house before shouting out the window, "Axel! Wait!"

Roxas bolted out of the room, Sora following closely behind, still chuckling, and ran out of the house, meeting Axel and Demyx out on the walkway.

Roxas didn't slow down and he rushed into Axel's arms.

Axel was surprised by this sudden action. "R-Rox?"

Roxas looked up, his teary, blue eyes locking with pristine green

"Axel, that was the most selfless thing you've ever done, especially for me. You really put yourself out there too, not caring about the humiliation and embarrassment. You're really amazing, you know that?" Roxas told him.

"Well..." Axel was about to make a conceited remark, but stopped himself before he ruined the moment. Instead he finished with, "I'd only do it for you."

Roxas smiled and started again. "And this event really showed me that you really do care about me. A lot. And that I was stupid for ever assuming that you were seriously flirting with some other guy to get with him because you were bored of me." Roxas blinked back more tears. He really had to stop crying at every little thing.

"Wait...huh? Flirting?" _So that's what the fight was about... _"When was I ever flirting with someone other than you?" Axel asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know...sometime before this whole mess happened..."

"What did he look like?" Axel had to get to the bottom of this.

"He had red hair -like yours- and it was tied in a ponytail. I couldn't really see his face, but I could make out that he had weird tattoo things near his eyes. He was really tall too, like you..." Roxas informed the redhead. As he was trying to think up more characteristics, he was distracted at once by the sound of Axel's chuckling. The small blond blinked at him; it was his turn to be confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"You and your adorable silliness."

"Come again?"

"Roxy, that guy you just described is my older brother, Reno." Axel grinned. Roxas looked passed Axel, trying to fit everything together.

"Wait, you were flirting with your brother?" Sora called out, immediately reminding Roxas and Axel of his and Demyx's presence. Axel looked at him and then back at Roxas who was still concentrating on something behind him, thinking things through.

"Not really flirting...Just joking around. It's just the type of relationship we have." Axel explained. Sora looked less confused and more freaked out after that. "It's no big deal, Sor."

Axel shook his head. Roxas suddenly looked at him and Axel returned his gaze.

"So, we all better now? Everything cleared up?" Axel asked hopefully. Roxas shook his head, surprising Axel.

"Not exactly, Axe. If he's your brother, then why haven't I ever met him or even heard about him before?" The blond inquired.

"In all honesty, I don't want you to meet him. He's not the most pleasant of guys at times. I don't want him scaring you away, so I try to avoid any circumstance where you might run into him." Axel answered, his tone completely serious. Roxas pulled away from him and Axel saw he was unsure. "The only way you're going to even consider this is true is if you meet him, right?"

Roxas answered with a shrug. Axel sighed before giving in, "Okay, Rox. I'll take you to meet him. Just don't say I didn't warn you, okay? And no getting mad at _me _if he's a total ass."

Roxas nodded. Axel held out his hand and said, "Come with me then."

Roxas grasped it firmly before being tugged along by the redhead to his house, not even getting the chance to tell Sora and Demyx bye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And then that chapter is finished :D So how was it? Song was awful no? xD Well I hope it was still enjoyable to read after getting passed that painful part! One chapter left! And I really like that chapter! Wooo!

Well, I shall be bidding you farewell for now! So until next time, TTFN!

(Oh and be dears and please review!)


	4. Reno and Roxas Meet

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the late update! I've been busy these last few days working on my cosplay for **Anime Boston** next weekend! (Who's going??!) But, anyhoo, here it is. The last chapter of Apology Song! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sharpies.  
**Warning: **Couple swears...AkuRoku...I think that's really it.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Axel and Roxas arrived at their destination in record time thanks to the fact that they'd run almost the whole way there.

Before entering the house, Axel warned the small blond, again, about what he was about to set his eyes upon and that it most likely wouldn't be a pretty sight. Roxas replied with a roll of his eyes and pushed the redhead closer to the door, telling him to stop being dramatic and just open the door already.

Axel burst through the door and pulled Roxas inside. When they were both inside Axel's house, the search for Reno commenced.

"Reno! Reno! Where the hell are you?!" Axel shouted as he walked through his house, the blond following closely behind.

After searching the rest of the house with no success in finding the elder redhead, Axel started towards the living room. He figured if he wasn't there, then Reno'd stepped out for the day, which was something he really hoped had happened. Unfortunately, though, when he walked into the living room, his gaze immediately fell on a sleeping Reno who was snoring softly on the couch.

He sighed at his brother and turned to Roxas.

"As sad as I am to admit to you Roxas, this is my blob of a brother, Reno." Axel gestured to the sleeping redhead. Roxas walked over to the couch where Reno was and crouched down beside him, studying him intently.

He looked to Axel and then back to Reno a couple times before saying, "Now that I've gotten a better look, I really can see the resemblance." He slowly lifted a finger and inched it towards Reno's cheek. Axel widened his eyes.

"Roxy, what are you doing! You seriously don't want to wake him..." But Axel's warning came too late and in seconds, Roxas was pinned down on his back with the elder redhead on top of him, holding him down. "...Up."

Roxas muttered a "Yupp, definitely brothers" while Axel, alarmed, began shouting at his brother. "Reno! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Reno looked at his younger sibling and replied, "Blondie here assaulted my face. I'm only defending myself."

Roxas, completely calm, said, "I barely even touched you. Now could you please get off of me?"

But of course, his request was ignored.

Axel glared at Reno. "Did you seriously have to tackle him to the ground though?! I mean, seriously! Do you have to be dramatic about everything?"

Reno shrugged in response. "It's more fun to be dramatic. Makes things interesting."

"Yeah, well not when you're about to squish my boyfriend it isn't! Could'ya get off of him?" Axel demanded. When the word boyfriend reached Reno's ears, he looked from the blond to his brother a few times.

"Wait! _You're_ Roxas?" Reno asked the spiky-haired blond beneath him incredulously.

"Yes." Roxas answer, eyeing him with curiosity. Reno turned his attention to Axel with a grin on his face.

"Wow, Axie. Didn't know you could catch such cute fish!" Reno sounded impressed. Axel crossed his arms. Reno looked back at Roxas, who was watching him, and smiled before getting up off of the small teen. He offered his hand to Roxas and the blond gladly took it. Reno pulled him up onto his feet before shaking his hand.

"Well, Roxas. It's so nice to finally meet my baby brother's little ray of sunshine." Reno told him finally letting go of his hand.

"Likewise. Ya'know, you aren't as bad as Ax made you out to be... I don't understand why he kept you a secret from me." Roxas said, glancing at Axel. Axel leaned back on his arms and looked away. Reno looked shocked when he heard this and he walked over to the younger of the two redheads.

"What? You were keeping me a secret, Axie?" Reno questioned. Axel lowered his arms and watched Reno apprehensively. Reno placed his arm around Axel's shoulders and leaned against him. "What reason would you have to keep your one and only brother a _secret_ from your one and only love?"

"There are _really_ too many reasons to name, Reno." Axel replied quickly. "And we don't have all day. Though I will tell you that they all have to do with you being an embarrassment to the family." Reno winced.

"Ouch. That hurts me Axel; hurts me right here in my heart." Reno patted his heart. Axel shrugged.

"Does this look like the face of someone who cares?" The younger redhead asked. Reno shook his head.

"How do you put up with him, Roxas? You must be a saint." Reno said looking at the blond.

"I have my ways." Roxas smirked. Reno laughed before announcing suddenly, "Well I'm going to go sleep now since I have to work tonight, so I'll be seeing you both later." Roxas nodded and Axel just shrugged off his shoulder. Before leaving, Reno ruffled Axel's hair, just for the sole purpose of being an annoying older brother. Axel batted his hand away and glared at him until he left.

When Reno was gone, a sigh of relief escaped from the redhead. His brother always put Axel on edge when he was around. Roxas walked over and link his arm with Axel's.

"You know, he really wasn't as bad as you made him seem."

"Must have been one of his rare good days then." Axel replied. Roxas laughed.

"Maybe..." He smiled thoughtfully, looking at the ground before looking back up at the redhead. "Hey Ax?"

"Hmm?"

"What's with all the 'Little Ray of Sunshine' business?" Roxas wondered.

"Nothing really. Just what I've come to call you since we started dating because you seem to be able to brighten up any gloomy day or any bad mood I'm in, just like the sun." Axel explained softly. Roxas, slightly red, smiled brightly at the redhead before kissing him gently on the cheek. Axel stared at him.

"Does this mean we're good now? You're not mad at me anymore?" Axel asked hopefully.

"Yupp, you're 'Little Ray of Sunshine' forgives you fully and completely even though it turns out you did nothing wrong in the first place." Roxas told him. "Sorry about that."

Axel waved the apology away. "S'okay Roxy."

Axel leaned down and kissed the blond briefly on the lips.

"And sorry for having you get to the point where you actually had to sing me a song outside my window."

The redhead laughed before replying, "I'd do it again if that meant keeping you in my life."

Roxas blushed a little more at that before leaning on Axel's arm.

Silence filled the room until Axel suddenly asked, "Hey Rox, do you want to go draw on Reno's face while he's asleep?"

The blond looked up at him before his mouth broke into a wide grin and he laughed. "Sure, why not?!"

"Great!" Axel exclaimed before running to grab permanent markers from the kitchen. He returned with two huge Sharpies in his grasp. "Come on; let's go get him back for everything he has done and will most likely do in the future!"

Roxas nodded and they both started to run up the stairs while Axel excitedly exclaimed, "This is going to be the best payback _ever_!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks to all who have review, alerted, and favorited! You've all been lovely and I really really appreciate it! Pease review just once more for me, okays? Thanks!


End file.
